<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don’t wake me up by jacksmannequin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177544">don’t wake me up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksmannequin/pseuds/jacksmannequin'>jacksmannequin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, No plot whatsoever, Pre-Slash, it's just..sugar. a big amount of it, or an attempt at it, poor yesung is sleepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksmannequin/pseuds/jacksmannequin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Really—all Yesung wants right now is his bed.<br/>Definitely not going along with whatever Hyukjae’s new stupid idea is. </p><p>And yet, there he is. Doing exactly that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don’t wake me up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for yehyuk week, day 3 :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I had things to do, you know.”</p><p>“Like what?” The car gains speed. Yesung gulps. “Wallow in self-pity until your next schedule? We’ve been over that already.”</p><p>“Sleep,” Yesung says after a pause. Hyukjae shakes his head, and Yesung would like to say he didn’t notice, but the asshole is <em>pouting. </em>“Ever heard of that?”</p><p>“Sleep is for the weak,” Hyukjae concludes, leaving no room for further complaints, so Yesung just sighs. “Besides, you were just gonna watch movies and read a book at the same time until four in the morning.”</p><p>“You’re being too loud.” Yesung sighs again. This doesn’t even make any sense. Why would you want to get yourself into a car at nine in the evening and set off for the beach? And why the hell is it always Hyukjae that manages to talk him into these things? “Stop it.”</p><p>“Truth hurts.”</p><p>Hyukjae’s hand reaches for the radio as he says it, and Yesung grabs it so quickly that he doesn’t really have the time to stop and think about his actions. The skin contact immediately reminds him of what he’s doing, and it all ends as quickly as it started when it has the intended effect—stop Hyukjae from controlling the music.</p><p>Yesung clears his throat and shoves Hyukjae’s hand back on the steering wheel. Hyukjae blinks at him.</p><p>“Hyung?”</p><p>“Watch the road,” Yesung warns him with a glare. The venom in his voice works instantly, and Hyukjae’s eyes are back where they should be before the night ends in tragedy. “You’re so distracted. You shouldn’t be allowed to drive. Donghae is right when he forces you to ride in the passenger’s seat.”</p><p>“You literally just grabbed my hand,” Hyukjae mutters, noticeably relaxing against his seat. “It’s your fault.”</p><p>“I was trying to keep you away from the radio,” Yesung shoots back without hesitating. Because it’s the truth. And because it makes it easier to forget his heartbeat is acting as if his body just ran a marathon. “It’s not like it’s the first time we held hands, you know.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Then shut up.” Yesung eyes the radio suspiciously. “The way it’s 2020 and you still drive around with CDs as if your car doesn’t have Bluetooth…”</p><p>“I’m a slave to nostalgia,” Hyukjae quietly says.</p><p>Yesung frowns. He might be the one with a truckload of DVDs and vinyl records at his house, and yes, he’s yet to give up his old iPod, but still—<em>he’s</em> not that deranged.</p><p>“Clearly.”</p><p>There’s silence for a long while after that, and neither one of them does anything to change the situation. Hyukjae just looks uncharacteristically focused on the road—quite a feat, given his track record—and Yesung is too worn out to dwell on it. Preparing for a comeback always drains the hell out of him, as much as he might enjoy it, and dealing with Kyuhyun, Hyukjae himself, and Ryeowook—not to mention the rest of the group—all at once is no easy task. Still, it will always beat doing it alone.</p><p>Having a tangible presence close helps with the loneliness. The same loneliness that manages to creep up on him the second he’s left to his own devices, like a child that doesn’t want to be separated from his mom on the first day of kindergarten. That doesn’t erase the sheer exhaustion that comes with it, though, and really—all he wants right now is his bed. Definitely not going along with whatever Hyukjae’s new stupid idea is.</p><p>And yet, there he is. Doing exactly that.</p><p>“Stop overthinking already.”</p><p>Yesung blinks at the road. “Huh?”</p><p>“I didn’t drag you out here for you to overthink yourself to sleep,” Hyukjae continues, as if he didn’t say anything out of the ordinary. “We’re almost there.”</p><p>“I wasn’t overthinking.”</p><p>“You were.” Hyukjae’s grip on the steering wheel grows tighter, for some damn reason. “It’s easy to tell.”</p><p>Yesung shrugs, holding back a frown. “I guess.”</p><p>Hyukjae grows awkwardly quiet after that and doesn’t utter a single word until the engine stops.</p><p>“We’re here.”</p><p>“I can see that,” Yesung says, too tired to actually put some snark into it. He drags himself out of the car with a scowl. “You just made me ride in a car for an hour, so don’t blame me if I fall asleep mid-conversation.”</p><p>Hyukjae sticks his tongue out at him. It should feel irritating, but it doesn’t—not really. Yesung blames it on the lack of sleep.</p><p>“I’m doing this for you.”</p><p>“If you were doing this for me, then you would be driving me home right n—mmph.”</p><p>Hyukjae laughs, the palm of his hand stuck right on Yesung’s lips, and it <em>tickles. </em></p><p>“Keep your claws off me,” Yesung grunts once he manages to slap his hand away. It doesn’t sound nearly as annoyed as it should. “Brat.”</p><p>Hyukjae’s grin proves it, and Yesung can only look down at his shoes. How do you get mad at something so terribly endearing?</p><p>“Come with me,” Hyukjae says instead, an arm slung across his shoulder blades, and his other hand on the small of Yesung’s back. When the height difference halts the process, Yesung can’t help but think he’s usually the one doing that. “I know a spot.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Yesung croaks out, because he suddenly feels weirdly out of breath, and fuck if he knows why. “We’re the only ones here.”</p><p>“True,” Hyukjae says, a small smile on his lips. “That’s why my spot is the whole beach.”</p><p>Yesung rolls his eyes, and Hyukjae’s only reaction is to smile again. Yesung blames the way his stomach reacts to that sight on the fact that he’s tired. It doesn’t matter that it’s his default reaction when it comes to Hyukjae smiling at him. He’s just really, really tired.</p><p>And Hyukjae is really not, it seems, at least from the all too enthusiastic way he drags Yesung out on the sand and gets him to sit with him on a towel he probably pulled out of nowhere. Or Yesung is just too sleepy to care. Maybe Hyukjae had it with him all along, and Yesung is blind.</p><p>“Hyung,” Hyukjae says, in an oddly softer tone compared to his usual standards, and Yesung finds himself nodding automatically. “Relax.”</p><p>“I am relaxed,” Yesung grunts, his eyes lazily observing the waves crashing onto the shore. They’re not at risk of getting wet, but Hyukjae still made sure to find a close enough spot to be able to hear the repetitive noise of water against sand. “Very relaxed.”</p><p>“You’re not,” Hyukjae says, then shifts closer to him and pokes him on the cheek with a finger.</p><p>Yesung scowls at the sea. “I am.”</p><p>“Lying is a sin.” Hyukjae lets his hand fall on his lap but doesn’t retreat. It’s almost unnerving, how close they are, but Yesung’s finding it hard to pay attention. He’s sleep deprived, Hyukjae’s body is basically radiating warmth against his, and the waves are slowly lulling him into a confused trance. “Come here.”</p><p>“Hm?” Yesung mumbles, finally turning around to take a look, but Hyukjae acts before he can even complain. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Your shoulders are so stiff, seriously.” Hyukjae pushes him down until Yesung’s head is basically in his lap. Yesung looks at him, and when their eyes meet from the bottom up, Hyukjae just grins at him. “Stay down, hyung.”</p><p>“You’re so weird,” Yesung says, but doesn’t fight it. If Hyukjae wants him to fall asleep on his legs in the middle of a beach at this hour, he can knock himself out and deal with the consequences. “Oh. You’re comfortable.”</p><p>“Glad to be of service,” Hyukjae says softly, his fingers resting on his hair before he lightly moves it away from Yesung’s forehead.</p><p>His touch is delicate, which Yesung wasn’t expecting, and certainly not unwelcome. Out of the blue—but not unwelcome. It feels nice, for a change, and staying awake just feels like a chore at this point.</p><p>Hyukjae hums under his breath, as if he’s answering an unspoken question.</p><p>“We’re both so busy, lately,” he says, then, quietly, barely above a whisper.</p><p>Yesung hesitates. “You’re taking on too many shows.”</p><p>“Probably.” Hyukjae’s hand halts for a moment, then moves to Yesung’s face, his thumb creating small soothing circles on his cheek. Yesung holds his breath for a second, taken aback from the sudden gesture. He’s the one doing these things to the younger, most of the time, at least, so why— “Gotta do it while I can.”</p><p>“You’re talking like your career’s going to end next month,” Yesung says, feeling his throat closing up.</p><p>“Yeah, I know, I just have a flair for the dramatic,” Hyukjae says with a chuckle, and Yesung’s body relaxes again.</p><p>There’s silence for a few seconds, until Hyukjae whispers, “Hyung.”</p><p>Yesung just nods, too worn out for anything that would require more energy.</p><p>“You do know I like you, right?”</p><p>“I mean, I sure hope you don’t dislike me,” Yesung murmurs, holding back a yawn.</p><p>Hyukjae drops his hand. Yesung whines under his breath, and Hyukjae lets out a sigh and starts stroking his hair again.</p><p>“No, I meant—”</p><p>Yesung whines again, and then it’s replaced by a soft snore.</p><p>Hyukjae shakes his head, then bends forward to leave a kiss on the top of his head. Yesung leans into his touch, a slight pout on his lips, and Hyukjae can’t help but grin. It’s going to be a pain to get him back to the car, but that doesn’t matter.</p><p>“You know what, hyung. I’ll explain it to you tomorrow.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you don't care to see my unrelated screaming, find me on my <a href="http://twitter.com/parallelshyuk">writing focused account</a>, otherwise i'm over at my <a href="http://twitter.com/homewithkyu">personal twt</a> and on <a href="http://curiouscat.qa/parallelshyuk">curious cat</a> ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>